To Great Depths
by HpAwesome2143
Summary: Ron's frustrations leads him to great measures in attempt to level with Harry. But what could he stumble upon in search for great power?
1. Chapter 1

**ANYTHING**

_Hi!_  
_1st time writer so sorry if it not that good._  
_This chapter just sort of gets things started for the rest of the story._

_Just to set things straight, this happens all after the last book of Harry Potter so the situation of most characters is the same and anything else should be explained..._

_Enjoy readiing!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

-**RON-**

Ron walked heavily up the black tiled corridors of the Ministry of Magic. His hopes of becoming a leader of people and a role model to all young wizards had all... Well... Disapperated. Half of his lip was held in a permanent sneer and the creases of frustration had scarred his forehead.

On his normal route he stopped outside a solid black door. It was the office of Blaise who had become, despite his actions in Hogwarts, a respectable minister. Through the door he heard the giggles of a young girl- Hermione. Of course his relationship with her was not going to last long but he couldn't stop himself believing that it still could.

As Ron tried to listen to what was being said his arms relaxed causing the thin pole to fall from his grasp and clang onto the floor. The talking stopped and Ron fumbled to pick the mop up and hurry down the corridor, closely followed by the magical bucket sloshing water as it slid.

The door opened and Blaise stuck his head round the corner. "Everything alright Weasley?"  
Ron forced a smile through gritted teeth and nodded once before turning away and continuing up the corridor.  
"I see you got the bucket spell working today", Blaise commented with a hint of sarcasm and humiliarity in his voice.  
He shot an obviously fake laugh down the corridor without turning back and then pretended to mop intently before hearing the door close once again.

This horrendous excuse of a job Ron was supposedly 'lucky' to get due to his appalling, unimprovable wand skills as well as his creative enthusiasm which could only be compared to that of a walnut. So many had explained how much of an 'honour' it was to work inside the walls of the ministry. It wasn't. Many a time he would think of all the jobs that he would rather be doing, venturing as low as a tester for all of the new WW concoctions that his brothers had put together (and some of them were getting pretty nasty).

In mid-thought his eyes focused on a waving, pale hand in front of his face. "Is anyone in there?" The owner of the hand called jokingly.  
"Oh. Hi Harry, I didn't see you there..." Ron tried his best to sound surprised and interested as to why Potter would have left his large office on one of the highest floors, the one of the Aurors.

Harry wore a blue-black suit with thin, slightly shinier stripes down it. His shirt was pristinely white, not so many shades off of his angular, clean shaven face. Ron looked at the ground, embarrassed to be seen with someone so good-looking whilst his messy hair, flustered face and dirty clothes only reinforced how different the two friends had become.

Harry was rambling on about something and Ron's eyes glazed over once again only to be refocused a few minutes later by another waving hand. Ron grunted at being disturbed from his day dream only to be responded with an open laugh from Harry.

"Has one of your spells backfire again Ron?"  
"What? No, I don't know what you're talking about..." Ron mumbled as the creases on his forehead became increasingly indented with the irritation of everyone's mocking.  
"Well ok... You should really get that vein sorted out. It doesn't look normal..." Harry said staring just above Ron's eyes where a deep blue vein protruded from just below his hair line. Ron ruffled his hair messily before raking it down into a messy fringe, desperate for the attention to be taken away.

"So, uh, what were you saying Harry?" Ron asked inquisitively, determined to change the conversation from his magic or his vein.  
"Well, I was saying that I received a letter from Draco earlier today..."  
"Malfoy? I thought..."  
"8 months from the end of the war has passed and I think the Malfoys have finally decided to come out of hiding"  
"Well what did his letter say?" Ron was surprisingly interested in something for once!  
"As part of the regeneration of Hogwarts, the school have invited some of the students as trials for the new teaching staff. I have been asked to teach the Defence Against the Dark Arts and Draco has been asked to do Potions with some other Slytherins..."  
"Blaise I suppose?" Ron grunted  
"Yes! And Hermione has been invited to teach Charms."

Ron felt like the world had just fallen into an abyss apart from the black tile on which he stood. Everyone he knew was returning to Hogwarts by 'special invitation, and he was left here. "And Malfoy?"

"Oh yeah, he had sent me this letter to ask if I could travel with him to Hogwarts. Having been gone for so long I guess he has little people who trust him."  
"What about Blaise? Why can't he travel with Blaise?" Ron jittered although he already knew the response coming...  
"Oh, um, I think Blaise is travelling with Hermione separately" Harry blurted quickly whilst staring at the ground.

Ron felt deflated. There was no way he could ever match Blaise for money, job, looks, anything. He hadn't even spoken to Hermione in so long and feared that even their friendship would be lost. The still air enhanced the silence between the two young men which was growing painful with every second.

Harry, hating the awkwardness and blurted, "uh, how do I look?"  
"Um, alright I guess" said Ron looking up from the floor where he had been concentrating on a small white stone in amongst the black grains of the tiles, with a confused look.  
Harry laughed and pointed towards another black door, larger than the others and positioned in the centre of the corridor.

Harry slung the door open, revealing an explosion of light and cheers. He walked through onto a high, black, shiny balcony, overlooking the entrance of the Ministry. Ron peered round the corner of the door and took several minutes for his eyes to adjust to the light which he soon realised must have been over a thousand cameras.

Harry waved and posed to the cameras who's controllers cheered and called his name. Ron loathed his superiority, his power, his respect. He would give anything to be just like Harry, the chosen one, the golden boy.

Anything.

_A/N ok thanks sososo much for reading this and I hope it was ok. I'll plan to update it pretty soon cause it gets a lot better and would appreciate any reviews or anything :)_

_-HpAwesome2143_


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL THAT IS BROKEN CAN BE FIXED**

_Hi :) ok here's the next chapter... Still getting the context into the story so sorry if this chapter moves quite quickly!_

_Enjoy!_

**-DRACO-**

Draco stood on the platform of 9 and three quarters waiting. He wore a new, black suit with a black shirt and a dark green tie. The dark colours only made his skin look whiter. He was dreading the moment he would have to speak to Harry having not seen him in so long but Harry might have been the only one that would understand him.

...

He had been in hiding with his parents for 8 and a half months in a secret house in Scotland. No other magical family knew about it and the derelict landscape would tire even a dementor in search.

His parents had wished to stay for a year but Draco couldn't stand it any longer. The dark lord was dead. And many of his followers were dead along with him or had fled. Most of the dementors were back under the control of the Ministry and had been sent back to Azkaban.

Through the little outside knowledge, he understood that the reparation project to repair Hogwarts was under way and, in the meantime, professor Mogonagol was taking charge of the school.

A week ago a small black owl flew through the barriers of their safe house (it must have been magical) and dropped a small letter on the Malfoy doorstep. Since their isolation no animals, let alone mail had come even close to their home. It read:

_Mr Draco Malfoy,_

_As I am sure you know, the war left disastrous effects on Hogwarts school and the staff numbers have dramatically fallen because many fear to return_ (the guilt bubbled up inside Draco as though this was a painful reminder of what he had caused). _We are here by inviting talented, previous students to fill these spaces whilst new job seekers are found._

_Your dedication to the Slytherin house and connection with Professor Severus Snape has guided our decision to invite you to teach Potions to the 1st and 2nd years at the school_ (his eyes widened in disbelief).

_If you accept this decision your work will begin at the beginning of the school year,_

_Many kind regards,_

_Professor Mogonagol _

Draco read the letter over three or four times in disbelief. Despite his actions the school still trusted him and he would be safe within Hogwarts! He immediately attached two letters to the owl; one to the school and one to Harry.

...

Harry stood in front of Draco's glazed eyes and sighed, "am I invisible to everyone?" He thought. He waved his hand infront of Draco's face the same way he had to Ron until his eyes focused.

"Oh, Potter. I didn't see you there." Draco growled trying to still sound his usual, dark self. His voice was deep and hollow but his eyebrows were tensed making his pale silver eyes look worried and afraid.

"So..." Harry started awkwardly, hoping this introduction wouldn't have been so... Well... Awkward. "How was your journey here?"

Draco had dissaperated here a few minutes ago and laughed at Harry's muggle conversation starter.

Harry forced a fake laugh before noticing that Malfoy had no luggage with him and tried to ask whether he had forgotten it. Unfortunately Draco's eyes had glazed over once again focussing on what looked like something just left of Harry's head.

"Draco!" Harry said loudly.

"What is it Potter?" The faint haze in his eyes focussing on Harry's bright green eyes, he hadn't seen them in so long.

"Have you seen Ron lately?"

"Weasley? Why should I have had?"

"Just worried that he might have hit you with one of his own spells" Harry explained chuckling to himself.

At that the train rolled into the station with huge bellows of smoke rising from it and leaving a smog in the air. Draco stood up with dignity and walked through the door opposite to him. Harry hurled his small amount of luggage in a followed him.

They found an empty carriage and both sat by the windows facing each other. "Hah. Weasley." Malfoy chuckled to himself.

Harry followed his gaze to a small, ginger head of hair bouncing its way through the crowds of first years. Out of the crowd emerged a flustered Ron, his hair blown back and his vein revealed. Harry subconsciously felt his forehead in fear that he too was gaining one...

Ron banged on the window beaming at the two men before hopping on the train and entering their carriage. "Harry! Malfoy! Mind if I sit with you?"

A small grunt from Draco was all Ron needed to plonk himself heavily down in the seat next to Harry before staring at Malfoy.

"So... Um... Ron? Why are you here?" Harry began awkwardly, slightly disappointed that he was not going to be able to catch up with Malfoy.

"My father sent a letter to Professor Mogonagol who agreed that I could work in Filch's place because he had to go someplace else to get Mrs Norris sorted out and I thought that seeing as everyone else was going I could come along too and it would be like it used to be!" Ron blurted as one long, quick sentence without taking a breath before breaking into a deep pant-like sigh when he had finished.

Harry's eyes widened and Draco rubbed his forehead in the overdose of information that they had just been given. Draco too was disappointed that he would now not be able to speak with Harry as the train departed.

...

After a slow, long and painful journey the three men arrived at Hogwarts. Having hurled his luggage carelessly onto one of the high shelves Harry was having great difficulty getting them down. He grasped the air as he jumped but could not reach the shelves.

Malfoy retracted his wand from his pocket as an indication for assistance. Before Harry could respond Ron had yanked his own wand out of his pockets, "don't worry harry, I'll get it down for you... Accio suitcase!" He said loudly pointing his crooked wand upwards.

The three men stood and waited but nothing happened. Ron shook his wand in frustration causing the Sellotape to snap and the top half of his wand to fly off and bounce around the carriage. Harry and Draco laughed openly at Ron's failure before Draco summoned the suitcase down wordlessly.

The blonde and the brunette walked off the train together laughing and talking casually like old friends leaving Ron on his hands and knees shuffling round the floor for the other half of his wand. He held the two pieces in each of his hands and cursed them under his breath.

...

Alone, Ron walked into Hogsmede in search for a wand repairs but at this hour very little was open. He walked solemnly through the streets with his shoulders slumped forwards and the halves of his wand in each of his hands. He was about to give up his search when from a dark ally way to his left came a voice:

"Psst... Boy. I can help you" came the voice from the darkness.

"Oh I highly doubt that..." Ron huffed sarcastically and not caring who it might be.

At that a short, bald and dirty man emerged from the darkness. He wore no shoes and his clothes were ragged and torn. In some ways Ron liked the misfortune of this man because he finally felt superior to somebody.

"What is it you want most Mr Weasley?" The man grunted.

Ron didn't respond the fact that the stranger knew his name and whined, "I just want to be recognised next to Potter. He is so powerful and respected and I have just turned into a joke".

The man listened, and grunted "Hand me your wand" with both hands outstretched.

Ron placed the halves in each of the man's hands with an unexpecting sigh.

The man held the cracks in the wood together tightly and began to whisper a spell under his breath. Slowly the splinters of wood began to glow a bright green-blue causing Ron's eyes to bulge in awe. Thin, root like fibres began to extend from each of the halves and link together.

The man was fixed in concentration as the wand slowly was joined. Ron's mouth was wide open and eyebrows were raised, counteracting the usual frown. The blue fibres began to settle onto the wood and dye down in colour and glow.

The stranger sighed as his shoulders relaxed and he held the wand in his palms. As though it had never been snapped, the wand was in perfect condition and Ron took it from the old man, holding it close to his eyes.

"Good luck Mr Weasley" the man said mysteriously as he turned to walk back down the ally.

"Wait!" Ron shouted after him, "how... But... I..." He jittered, not knowing what to say, "can any wand be fixed in this way?"

"Anything, Mr Weasley, that is broken can be fixed" the stranger turned and said before walking quickly away.

Ron stood there staring into the darkness, absorbing what he had just heard. Anything? Any wand? Maybe, just maybe, he did have a chance of power like he had always dreamed...

_A/N thanks again for reading the chapter- the next one should start revealing the title a bit more. Please review and share!_

_-HpAwesome2143_


	3. Chapter 3

**NEVER BE SEEN AGAIN**

_Hi :) next chapter is up now and we are getting to the title!_

_hope you enjoy reading!_

**-HARRY-**

Harry walked out of his classroom after his first lesson, subtly eavesdropping into the first years' conversations addressing their 'favourite teacher' and 'the best lesson all year', chuckling to himself.

Ron was aimlessly mopping the new stone tiles down the corridor. Harry jogged up to him, beaming and wanting to tell his all about how well his first lesson had gone.

It was surprising how quickly Hogwarts had been repaired and many of the classrooms had been rebuilt. The main hall and corridors had, most impressively in Harry's opinion, been restored to their previous glory.

In some ways it was quite sad to Harry because many of the memory's of his time in Hogwarts had been crushed with the framework and all the new stones were cold and emotionless. Even the dark singe marks of the Weasley brothers' firework displayed had been scrubbed away.

Harry halted in front of Ron and was not surprised by his glazed eyes. Concentrating on his face, Harry couldn't help but notice that Ron was becoming increasingly similar to Filch, just younger.

Ron had been concentrating on the air a lot recently. It always made Harry grin when he saw him and he always tried to imagine what Ron was so content on thinking about- he had never been interested in something this much before.

"Sir?" A young boy called to Harry in his thought.

Harry smiled down at his new student, his name was Michael (Harry had made an aim to learn the names of all of his students). It also felt funny to Harry that he was now a sir, "is everything ok Michael?" He asked.

The boys silver eyes sparkled and reminded Harry of Draco. "Yes sir, I was just wondering if you knew how to get to Mr Malfoys potions classroom?"

Harry's grin broadened at Draco also being a sir but soon relaxed his cheek bones at fear that he was beginning to look creepy to the child. "Uh yeah sure (he hadn't quite got his teacher voice sorted) you just need to walk down the main stairs into the opening outside the main hall. Go through the small stone door opposite this and go down the spiral staircase and its the first classroom on the left."

The dungeons had not really been effected by the war because they were underground and Harry had been going down there a lot recently to meet up with Draco.

"Thank you very much sir" the boy said, his eyes just logging what he had just heard. He continued smiling at Harry as his body turned around and he began to walk in the other direction.

Ron had rejoined the real world a could of minutes ago and had been listening to their conversation. "Yes Michael!" He squeaked mockingly, "run along or Mr Malfoy will boil you!"

The child gasped, fear stricken across his eyes before sprinting down the corridor.

"Ron! What did you do that for? Do you really think that is how you're going to get people to like you?" Harry said, deflated.

"Aw c'mon Harri! It was quite funny, you have to admit?" Ron said laughing at the slowly shrinking first year.

"Um... Sure Ron. Maybe just for now lay off the first years...?" Harry said turning away.

"Ugh fine!" Ron grunted. "Wait where are you going?"

"Well I've got a free period now so..."

"Really? What do you want to do?"

"Um. Well I was just going to set up the grounds for this lunch quidditch practise."

"Ah cool, I can help you!"

"Well, haven't you got work to be doing?" Harry said looking dismissively down at the dirty stones on which he stood.

Ron sighed at the little work he had managed to do whilst planning his scheme of events and shrugged at Harry's comment. "Don't worry, this work can do itself" Ron explained pointing his newly fixed wand at the mop and whispering a spell at it which caused it to dunk itself into the bucket and wipe across the floor.

"Ron! You're wand... how...but... It's fixed?" Harry stuttered in disbelief at Ron's perfectly stable and functioning wand.

"Oh yeah..." Ron acted disinterested in Harry's response.

"Well how did you repair it?" Harry asked, his eyes bulging.

"Let's just say I have contacts" Ron left the conversation mysteriously.

...

Much to Harry's discontent Ron did accompany him to quiddich and disallowed him to talk to Malfoy. Harry had been granted the Gryffindor quidditch captain and Malfoy as the Slytherin because of their talent as seekers.

Their mock of a match had resulted in a Gryffindor victory. Harry was pleased that he was still a successful flyer (he hadn't flown for a while) and teacher. However he kept his celebration to a minimum in fear of putting down Malfoy, who was still an excellent flyer.

Ron, on the other hand, was not so subtle. After the team members had left the similarly well-repaired stadium he had hopped onto his old, weak broomstick and flown laps around to posts, cheering.

He flew better than Harry had imagined after so long but his circles were lousy and many times he feared that the broom would snap and Ron would fall.

Maybe with this mind-set he wouldn't have been so surprised when it happened but alas, the shock couldn't have hit him harder. Ron had plummeted to the ground after the end of his broomstick had clipped one of the hoops.

He had flown forwards, broomless, to the field in between, his legs flailing. Thankfully, to Harry, he had only landed on his back and therefore minimum damage was caused.

Ron sat up, seamingly unharmed. Nonetheless, Harry ran over dropping his broom and even Draco, who had been tackling a bludger into its case, came jogging over to see if the ginger was alright.

Harry admired Ron's willingness to stand up, despite his winded state.

"You ok Weasley?" Draco called, his skin glowing white in the afternoon sun.

"Uh yep, all ok Draco, thanks!" Ron grinned back, making Malfoy bridle slightly at him using his first name.

Harry outstretched his hand to pull Ron up but it was ignored as Ron pushed his hands onto the flat grass behind and lent onto the flats of his feet.

Harry hid his confused expression from the other two as he walked away to pick up his Thunderbolt. The bludger had seemed to have got bored and settled for Malfoy to strap it into the box. Draco then summoned his new Nimbus 2002 up from the ground and led the way back to the castle.

...

As the trio crossed the refurbished stone bridge from the grounds to the castle, Ron stopped and lent over the sturdy framework around the edges and looked down into the abyss below.

"Uh Harri?" Ron called ahead to the pair in front of him who had not noticed his halt.

Harry turned around, surprised that Ron had now decided to converse with him at last, "yeah, what is it?" He replied.

"Um..." Ron didn't know how to start, "where was it that you threw the Elder Wand last year?" He asked awkwardly, picking at the grains of the stone.

Harry walked slowly up next to him and leaned over the bridge, looking from one end to the other. "I'm not entirely sure to be honest, I would have stood about here and then just threw the two halves aimlessly".

Malfoy joined them at the edge, rested his broomstick against the edge and similarly leaned over but could see very little.

A cold waft of air bubbled up from the valley causing Harry to shiver and step backward. "At least it will never be seen again, nothing but bad news, that wand is" Harry elaborated. Malfoy nodded in agreement but Ron stayed still, thinking.

Suddenly, Ron hurled himself over the bridge and into the darkness. He still had his broom in his grasp but the damage caused today would limit its strength and it would have been hard to mount it anyway from this angle.

"Ron!" Harri cried dropping his broom and sprinting to the edge of the bridge and leaning over. A tuft of bright orange hair slowly disappeared into the darkness below. Harry panted in disbelief of what happened creating a white mist to float up, even though it was a warm day.

He ran back, grabbed his broom and leapt onto the thick stone railing not really thinking about what he was doing.

"Harri, stop!" Draco called up to him, holding onto his trouser legs, "you don't know how deep this hole is, or what's down there..."

"I know... But I know Ron is down there..." Harry explained, poising himself to fly.

"Well I'm also coming then" Draco said, mounting his broom.

Harry sighed resignedly, knowing that he would never win this argument. He checked his wand was securely in his pocket and pushed off of the wall into the air. Draco did the same and they floated opposit each other, too far from the wall to grab onto if one fell.

A brief and assuring nod from Draco focused Harry's eyes which had blurred with fear. Malfoy then tilted downwards and quickly began to descend.

Harry knew that he couldn't just leave both of his friends down there and, although he could no longer see Draco, he descended in the same place and soon too was swallowed up by the darkness.

A/N Thanks again for reading the chapter! Ron is such an idiot and who knows what's going to be down there? Guess you'll just have to wait til the next chapter! Please review and share :)

-HpAwesome2143


End file.
